Wild Imagination
by MissingMommy
Summary: "If I didn't know you were a Hufflepuff, I would've thought you were a Slytherin." Femmeslash. One-shot.


Lily Luna feels a hand wrap around her upper arm and she doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is. She's roughly pulled into an empty classroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demands as the door shuts softly behind her. She turns to face her brother.

"What are you doing with Ris Parkinson?" Albus counters.

"Of course this is what this is about," Lily growls bitterly. "You know, I don't need you to protect me. I'm just fine by myself."

Albus looks down at her. Her flaming hair is in messy curls around her shoulder and her brown eyes are smoldering with anger. The person standing in front of him isn't the sister he knew. "Yeah, and now you're off screwing the person that made your life a living hell for two years."

"Where'd you hear that from?" she asks innocently, pretending not to know what he's talking about. If she wasn't his sister, he would have been fooled.

"Don't give me that Lily. You know what I'm talking about!"

Lily pulls her hair into a ponytail and flashes her brother a smile. "It's just a figment of someone's imagination. I'm not sure where you heard that from but that person is sadly mistaken. I'm not – how'd you put it? – 'off screwing the person that made my life a living hell for two years'."

"If I didn't know you were a Hufflepuff, I would've thought you were a Slytherin," Albus says. Lily turns to leave. "Lily," he calls out softly. When she faces him again, he speaks softly, "Please be careful. She's just using you."

She doesn't say anything; instead, she chooses to turn on her heels and leave.

The Lily he knew would have a witty comeback; but when she flees, he knows that she is in fact screwing Ris Parkinson. Nonetheless, he let her disappear without trying to stop her from seeing Parkinson. She'd learn the hard way.

;~;

"You're late," a voice come from the darkness. Lily doesn't have to light her wand to know who is speaking.

"Sorry, Ris. My brother caught up with me," Lily replies, facing the other girl. "It seems that someone tipped him off about what's going on behind closed doors. I told him it was just a figment of their imagination."

Ris laughes, "You always knew how to lie."

"But it's the truth. There's nothing going on between us," Lily motions between them. "Not anymore at least." Lily turns away from the other girl, moving towards the door.

"Wait," Ris cries out frantically, grabbing onto Lily's upper arm. "Why not?"

"You think I'm stupid? I saw you with that other Slytherin boy," Lily spits angrily.

"You're _jealous_ because I have other friends I spend time with?" Ris demands.

"In your dreams, Parkinson," Lily growls. "I'm not jealous of anyone. Now, let go of me." Ris doesn't hesitate to let go of Lily's arm. "Whatever happened between us is over! I'm not going to be used while you're off fucking everyone else as well."

"You've always had a wild imagination. But I can promise you I haven't been fucking anyone, Potter – only you. Whatever you think is going on between me and any other person is in your imagination," Ris counters.

Before Lily knows what is happening, Ris has her pinned in between the door and her body. "What th–" Ris covers Lily's mouth with her own, effectively stopping Lily from protesting.

Ris coaxs Lily's mouth open with her tongue. Lily can't bite back the moan of pleasure that started deep in her throat. Ris takes it as encouragement and tastes every inch of Lily's mouth with her tongue. When they pull apart because they both need air, Ris continues kissing down Lily's throat, placing light open-mouth kisses against her skin.

"I don't know if that was just me imagining things, but I think there's something there," Ris says softly.

Lily laughs lightly, "No, you're not the only one thinking that."

It may not be the relationship that Lily wants for herself, but she can't help but love the girl that made her life a living hell.

**A/n- This was written for Slash the Rainbow Challenge. I chose yellow and got imagination.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing :)**_


End file.
